


Training Room

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: fluff bingo [10]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “We’re both smart enough to delete footage, what’s there to be worried about?”





	Training Room

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: fun.
> 
> I will admit. I am not the best at het smut, but I gave it a shot.

Jacqui slammed into Takeda, knocking them both to the ground. She quickly straddled him, one of her fist held high. “Pinned ya again.”

“Again with the movie references? I didn’t know I was fighting Johnny,” Takeda joked.

“I only quote Disney,” Jacqui said, placing her hands against Takeda’s chest. “So, do you yield?”

Takeda sighed and nodded. “I yield.”

Jacqui smiled, leaning down so her lips were inches from Takeda’s. “You know what that means right?”

Takeda smiled, placing her hands on her hips. “My favorite part of sparring with you,” He replied, lifting his head off the ground so he could close the distance between them. “So, your place or mine?”

“I was thinking right here will be fine.”

Takeda laughed for a second before realizing she wasn’t joking. His eyes got wide and he looked up at her in surprise. “Really? In the training room?”

“Yeah, sounds like fun to me,” Jacqui said and Takeda groaned when she grinded down against him. As they were just sparring, there was no need for their battle gear and they had elected to wear workout clothes, leaving only the cotton fabric between them. “We’re both smart enough to delete footage, what’s there to be worried about?”

“People walking in on us and that getting back to your dad which will lead to something on me being broken?”

Jacqui leaned down and kissed him again. “I wouldn’t let that happen.” She kissed him again, moving her hands down his chest. “Besides, I’m sure we’re not the first people to do it in the training room.” She paused when she reached the hem of his pants and looked down at him with a serious look. “But we can go elsewhere if you want. I won’t make you do it here.”

Takeda looked at her for a long moment before cupping her face and bringing her down for a soft kiss. “We’ll just need to be quick.”

Jacqui smiled and got up so she could remove her shorts and underwear, tossing them nearby. “I can do quick.” 

She straddled his legs, pushing his sweats down enough to free him. She wrapped a hand around his cock, giving it a couple of strokes. Takeda groaned and bucked into the touch. He had had sex with other people before, but nothing compared to being with Jacqui. She leaned down and kissed him, fingers playing with his balls before straying lower for a second. He gasped into their kiss as he pressed a finger against his hole, applying pressure but not going in.

“As much as I would enjoy that, I don’t think there is the time to do that.”

“And I don’t have my strapon.”

“Speaking of things we don’t have, I don’t think I have any condoms on me.”

“Don’t worry,” She said, grabbing her shorts and pulling one out of the pocket and showing it to him. “I like to come prepared for anything.”

Takeda smiled. “I love you.”

Jacqui smiled and rolled the condom onto him. “I love you too.” She leaned down for a kiss, then she was sinking down on him and neither of them were talking. The room was quickly filled with their moans and he was sure if anyone walked by, they’d probably hear them. He could only imagine the comments their fellow teammates would make if they walked in on them right now.

Jacqui kissed him again and he lost himself in it. He could feel Jacqui’s thoughts intertwining with his, felt her emotions bleed through to him. It was hard to control his ability when they were together like this and thankfully, Jacqui didn’t care. 

Their moans grew louder and their movements faster. He looked up at Jacqui, her eyes closed and a look of pure ecstasy on her face, his name falling from her lips. He groaned softly, and moved his hands up her toned stomach and pushed up the sports bra she wore. A laugh escaped her as he played with her breasts and she playfully swatted his hands away. 

He was about to say something when he sensed someone getting close. He grabbed her hips and stilled her. “Wait. Stop a second.” Takeda closed his eyes and focused, his heart beating hard in his chest. The person was just outside the doors of the training room, but they seemed to be walking passed.

“Do we need to get dressed?” Jacqui asked quietly. 

Takeda shook his head and pulled her in for another kiss before flipping them over. “They’re gone. We’re good.” He kissed her again and thrust into her. They quickly resumed their pace and it wasn’t long until Takeda was coming hard.

“Oh fuck!” He groaned, kissing her hard. “Fuck..” He kissed her again before pulling out and shuffling down, pulling her legs over his shoulders. He stopped and looked up at her, a grin on his face. “May I?”

Jacqui smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. “You may.”

Takeda lowered his head, pressing a kiss to her thigh before flicking his tongue against her clit. She moaned softly, fingers gripping his hair tightly as he alternated between licking and sucking. A moment later, his fingers started to thrust inside her as he continued to eat her out, her moans getting louder and louder, echoing around the room. 

She thrust up against his face, fingers scraping at his skull, calling out his name. He didn’t stop after she had come, his fingers thrusting slowly as he placed kisses along her thigh.

“Come here.”

He moved up her body again and she pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around him. “We should probably go erase that footage,” he mumbled against her lips, but made no move to stand up.

“In a minute,” she replied and they kissed again. “We’ll go do that in a minute.”


End file.
